Insanity
by Xiorin
Summary: Aya only learned how to become the best doll maker from her father If it wasn't for him, she would have never known the joy of it


I could never understand why father would do such terrible things to so many people, even the children. I noticed it just a few days ago but I didn't want to tell mama, if I told her what father really did downstairs, she would be devastated, so I promised myself not to say a word to her.

Me and snowball where always playing aside from mama, he was my only friend, we lived to far from everybody else so that I could make any actually children friends.

We were alone, in this huge mansion, I haven't even been in every room in my own home, it had too many rooms that I was afraid to get lost in there, and I would make mama and father worry if I lost myself.

Then mama died I didn't know what to do after she died I was now alone with only me and snowball, Father stayed longer and longer downstairs with her. I felt like she was going to replace mama, or at least she was going to try.

I didn't want that, but I couldn't hate her, it wasn't her fault to fall in love with father, I loved him too.

Then I just stayed in my room most of the time staring at mama's photo, I really did miss her more than father or Maria, or even more than Mama would ever know, I would read the books over and over again, I had nothing better to do, there would always be food in the kitchen, but when I wasn't hungry I didn't bother to eat.

Then it was almost a year from mama's death and the screams from downstairs would get louder and louder.

I would lock myself in because it was staring to terrorize me in my dreams, dreams about father killing mama, I know father would never do something like that, he also loved mama just as much as he loved me.

Then the day came, the day that mama died. Thats when the mysterious man told me about the curse. After some time seeing all the zombie corpses, all the flesh and bare bones, it didn't bother me as much as it did when I would see it, and then the screaming and the yelling it would still make me a bit jumpy but towards the end, it didn't bother me as much as father chasing me with a chainsaw.

After Maria and I burnt the mansion, I found father's book. And as I took just a glimpse of it, I wanted to know more.

More

Much Much

More

About making the perfect human.

Later I realized father was a genius! He was able to keep mother's body preserved for a year, he was able to re construct the human body, except his method was a stupid foolish one,

Father,

You where a brilliant moron.

I later learned how to preserve a human limb, it was so simple but to others so complex. First no matter how much I loved Snowball, I knew he wasn't the real one, he was a fake the real one must have died so long ago by fathers hands. This was just a white rabbit to replace my faithful companion, just a _**FAKE **_ a STUPID FAKE SNOWBALL!

**He wasn't my Snowball.**

**He wasn't my real friend**

**No, this one is a fake**

**For all know this could not even be one rabbit no**

**He could be a reconstruction of my SNOWBALL!**

I really did love my Snowball, he was the best I could ever have.

What if the rest of my life is also a LIE!

I would never know, Maria doesn't even remember where she came from, I asked her

. . . . . . She said it has been too long . . . . . .

I wanted to make a perfect girl,

I wanted to make a perfect boy,

If I really wanted to I could make another Mama, or a other Father, if I found the right parts.

I would have to cut some one limb by limb, pull every nerve out of their body, the feel of the soft pink and moist flesh, and the blood would just go

_Drip_

_Drip _

down it would go, The insides would have no use after all, All I want is the outside to look perfect, to be able to cut down into the layer of skin that would probably not belong and being able to peeeeel it slowly off, as the flesh would unstick itself pulling away from the tissue.

Everything would have to be done oh so very carefully, even down to the last detail, the fingernails would become a problem though, I would have to cut into the finger and pull it out from under.

Everything has to be _perfect _if one eye was a different color from its matching eye, I would have to pull it out,

That eye would be a mistake, something out of its place. . .

After a while I told Maria about what I should do and how I would complete be able to do this with out the "Patients" realizing what was happening, the only thing would be there would be no yelling or screaming no, those things remind me of mama and father. I dont want to be able to remember that no.

I want to remember a new LIFE! A NEW WAY OF BEING MAD. To BE The _**INSANE**_ to be filled with only the thoughts of cutting this, and pulling that and tearing very slowly, ripping and SLASHING!

I would make them think they are being cured, I won't pick up people on the street like father no.

They would come to me, if I open a free health clinic that would cure anything, and do free surgery, they would all come to me, and I would just simply inject them with a poison saying it would numb the pain, and they would just die in a few minutes thinking they are only falling alseep.

There would be no grudge if there was no pain.

And this was all because of father,

I learned from the best

I learned from one I loved,


End file.
